Yugure
by InuyeshinSF
Summary: The group find themselves at a nice hotspring community, and Sango and kagome decide to relax. Only Miroku decides to pay a certian Demon slayer a visit... MiroSan Oneshot smuttyness... r&r!


**Yugure**

**By Dying Redemption.**

**Disclaimer:** Sorry, I don't own Inu, just a dog named Quan Chi 

**Warning:** Horrible Smut... Be warned!

It had started relatively warm that day, a beautiful midsummer afternoon, not a single cloud in sight. Sango shifted restlessly as she strode dully behind Inuyasha's half bent form, and Shippous cheerful chipping away at the hanyou's steardy pride. She wasn't sure how much more useless insults flying about she could take, and she certianly wasn't in the mood for the Houshi, and definetly not for Naraku.

There silent treading, and Inuyasha's graceful nose allowed them to relocate temporarilly to a small hot spring community. Kagome nearly squealed, for as long as she had been there, defeating demons, walking, fighting and yelling to inuyasha, walking and never having much fun. It had always been her wish to simply rest in the common resorts of an ancient hotspring. Sango wasn't one to dissagree with this ideal.

The small Inn was something to admire, its vast inward appearance, made the outside like a common mud hut, sliding doors adorned the far wall, each carved with Kanji symbolizing the several private hot spring rooms. Inuyasha grunted, arms crossed and continued to do as was normal, complain about stopping and resting while the grand evil was out destroying lived and whatnot.

Miroku was quick to agree, but then as slowl as he was sure, disagreed with the hanyou and switched to the views of the women. "Inuyasha you'll see, the girls have it right. Strip and enjoy a little time in the hotspring!" He was practically estastic, and Inuyasha was practically annoyed.

But as soon as he ment to start again, his fight was lost and the girls had vanished far behind a private door and into the securenesss of a refreshing hotspring. Miroku muttered, eyes darting from one door to another. If he had been more observant, he would have followed his precious Sango. Inuyasha merely growled at him, but found it comfortable to sit beside the hearth and take in the oncoming heat. The night had grown cold, and he was practically freezing beneath his crimson Oobi.

Now though it wasn't right, and of course something the Houshi would have wanted always to do, he slipped his slender frame through a well pushed crack. dark obsidian orbs searched the calmed water until the figure of his desire arrouse from the sparkling water. It was engulfed in steam, a heavy mist rising from the hot water into the ice cold night, which provided his lecherous needs just well.

If only he could have seen were he was going, he wouldn't have started this entire thing to begin with. Just as he was about to stop, and crouch, and peak closer his foot landed upon the vacant mass or dirt ground. Without any warning, his entire body felt weighted and fell fats forward and into the sudden rush of hot water. Amiss the entire situation, the Demon slayer had rose just slightly, hands to her chest, and eyes aflamed.

He rose, letting his head raise slowly from the murky depths, and to be placed in immedial danger of his estranged crush. Sango sat glaring daggers, her arms still drapped about her chest and her breathing hard with tensed anger.

"I'm sorry I..." He tried to think of a good reason, but all true reason left him at the sight of her nearly nude before him. He just let the words drift and remained impassive his eyes stairing at her "eyes". Sango nearly growled, knowing the risk removed one arm to send a vicious slap into Miroku.

"You sorry excuse of a monk!" The slap was heard for nearly miles and the monk again fell beneath the surface, only to reappear rubbing his cheek. But he couldn't blame her, it was about time he showed some deciency and maybe stop being so rude in this time of unwanting. He attempted his leave, but found it fairly hard to vacade the present area with his clothing soaked and the ground being so slippery during his splash. So he stayed, staring at Sango's face, a look of dreaded fear.

Sango sighed, and would have left too, but trusting the monk as far as not staring wasn't what she wanted to do. At least until Kagome came to check up could she be ensured her chance of escape. But it was dull, no words were exchanged and it made her nervous to be just sitting in a pool, naked, and with a perverted monk. Though she moved so he was out of arms and feet range of reach.

"So my lovely Sango, what do we do now?" His voice was almost cheerful, yet held a small tint of apology she happened to notice.

"Not sure... Monk, but you better enjoy this, might be the last thing you see."Though her words were cruel, Miroku felt no hurt, her voice just didn't reflect the seriousness of the meaning. But he was brave and he moved a bit closer, his eyes now wondering her now shaking form... A bit of concern flooded in his expression and he made to move closer, if not just to help her.

She struggled and pushed her self farther, controlling the unwanted Spasm, and keeping her eyes fully trained. She didn't want to not trust him, she wanted to trust him with her life, with everything, but he was a lecher and it would never change... how could she be sure he wouldn't go out with another female than her?

"Sango your cold, at least let me help." He raised his hands above the water, so she had perfect knowledge of their wereabouts and he saw her visibly relax into a nother small fit of shivers. By then he had already drawn himself closer, and had placed his arms about her in a comforting warm way. She had to admit, she felt a lot warmer from his body heat, but still was more nervous and paranoid than anything.

Miroku smiled, and allowed one of his hands to gently stroke Sango's hair. He hadn't noticed its texture before, and found it to be rather soft... he enjoyed it... and the smell of it. But he didn't let it get to him, how else would he be able to hold her like this? His silent reality of death so near, made him even wonder if he'd ever feel this happy again, it just made him hold her alittle closer... more for fear of his sad departure.

Sango allowed it, it just felt so good... and she felt so calm, so at home. She felt safe in the arms of the monk, safer than she would if she had been guarded by several two tails. Nevertheless, she had to remain alert to his traveling hands... but the most they did was stroke her hair.

It was deemed hours before Sango felt drastically tired, it was probably midnight, firguring Kagome probably just went to bed thinking Sango would be out at any moment. She let her head lay against The Houshis chest, listening to the thundering beats of his heart, which oddly lulled her deeper into her exaustion. She let her eye lids slide shut, and sleep take over her tired form, forgetting about the current situation.

Miroku yawned, but felt her go limp slightly and looked down to find her eyes closed and a serene peaceful expression... He smiled, and was happy. If felt nice like this, not just because she didn't have a ounce of clothes though that could be a factor, but more because she trusted him... wait when did that matter? Least he would maybe get his kids..

Miroku bit his lip, commanding his hand to be still and looked up to the star filled night. "Heh, I wish the night would last forever..."

Owari


End file.
